1. Technical Field
(00021 The present invention relates to a system which provides information matching a schedule of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A system having a function of generating a database containing a user schedule and printing (or displaying) the user schedule contained in the database is widely used. A network system which allows a plurality of users to store (update) and view user schedules through a network has been proposed.
In a web site provided at a network address of <URL:http://www.pim-point.com/service/index.html>(“PIM-point.com”, i-face Inc.), a system having a function of managing schedule information on a network is disclosed. In this system, a server operates to manage pieces of schedule information of multiple users. By using a terminal connected to the server through the network, a user is able to view her own schedule information and to update her schedule information.
According to the system disclosed in the web site, pieces of schedule information respectively inputted by the users are shared by the users through the server. That is, one of the users is able to view or update the schedule information of another user. Further, according to the system disclosed in the web site, a user is allowed to register keywords regarding her favorite pursuits into the system. The system operates to select service information using the keywords registered by the user and to deliver the selected service information to the user.
However, the system mentioned above has a drawback that the service information provided to the user reflects only the keywords registered by the user. That is, the system can not provide information which matches a user schedule such as a time, place and purpose of an event.
For example, to obtain information such as a status of reservation regarding public transport or accommodation facilities for a business trip or private travel, or information regarding a local event, beneficial information of a place where one is staying while on a journey, the user needs to operate a device (e.g., a user's terminal device) to access a server that provides an information-retrieval service. That is, the user herself needs to search for information matching her schedule. Such an operation is very troublesome for the user.
Another drawback of the above mentioned system is that if a user wants to know schedules of persons whom the user is not able to meet at frequent intervals, the user is required to operate her device to retrieve the desired schedule information. Such an operation is very troublesome for the user.